My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts/Gallery
The Science of Magic The Science of Magic animated short title card EG3.png The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png| Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset Shimmer working on something EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Well, you are" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "Sort of" EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Rainbow Dash confused EG3.png Sunset "I like to solve magical mysteries" EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "rolling up my sleeves" EG3.png Sunset mistakenly says "hooves" EG3.png Sunset snapping on a rubber glove EG3.png Applejack "What the hay does it have to do" EG3.png Sunset plugging in something EG3.png Sunset explaining what she's doing EG3.png Fluttershy "are you sure we need" EG3.png Sunset putting collander on Fluttershy's head EG3.png Sunset "You won't even know I'm here" EG3.png Fluttershy nervous EG3.png Testing Fluttershy EG3.png Sunset gives thumbs up to Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy shaking her tambourine reluctantly EG3.png Fluttershy starting to get into it EG3.png Sunset analyzing results EG3.png Wavelength becomes squiggly line EG3.png Sunset surprised to see butterflies on her monitor EG3.png Sunset checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy ponying up EG3.png Butterflies appearing EG3.png Sunset blinded by the magic EG3.png Sunset in dark science lab EG3.png A butterfly lands on Sunset's nose EG3.png Applejack ponying up EG3.png Applejack lands on the floor EG3.png Applejack looks at her bass EG3.png Applejack shrugs EG3.png Apples falling from the sky EG3.png Sunset covered in apples EG3.png Applejack catches an apple EG3.png Applejack takes a bite out of the apple EG3.png Sunset buried in magic apples EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Sunset records findings on Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Wire wraps around Sunset's ankle EG3.png Sunset falls over backward EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Pinkie starts playing her drums EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Pinkie Pie EG3.png Pinkie Pie sprouting pony ears EG3.png Pinkie Pie drumming furiously EG3.png Pinkie makes a magic burst of balloons EG3.png Sunset blown away by magic balloons EG3.png Sunset static-clinging to a wall EG3.png Sunset Shimmer monitors Rainbow Dash EG3.png Rainbow Dash playing guitar solo EG3.png Rainbow ponies up EG3.png Sunset Shimmer happy EG3.png Rainbow beam crawling down guitar cord EG3.png Rainbow beam going into socket EG3.png Sunset scared as her laptop screen flashes EG3.png Rainbow colored splat EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png Sunset is a complete mess EG3.png Sunset coughs up a rainbow EG3.png Sunset "I have no idea" EG3.png Sunset faints EG3.png Pinkie Spy 'Pinkie_Spy'_animated_short_title_card_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_Academy_overhead_exterior_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_Academy_track_team_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_Academy_track_team_coach_EG3.png Track_coach_blowing_a_whistle_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_doing_laps_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_spies_on_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_checks_out_the_competition_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_leaping_into_a_bush_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_tucks_and_rolls_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_being_a_spy_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_running_past_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_in_a_bush_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_jumps_into_another_bush_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_runs_past_again_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_being_sneaky_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Pinkie's_voice_EG3.png|Pinkie Pie: "Hey Rainbow!" Rainbow_Dash_on_top_of_Pinkie_Pie_EG3.png what are you doing Pinkie Pie.png you said we needed to be sneaky.png Rainbow_pulls_Pinkie_behind_a_tree_EG3.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_hiding_EG3.png want to see what else I have.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_cat_burglar_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_dressed_as_a_dog_burglar_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_burrows_into_the_ground_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_disguised_as_a_tree_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_disguised_as_a_rabbit_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_in_bright_pink_camouflage_EG3.png that's like the opposite of camouflage.png Rainbow_pushes_Pinkie_into_a_bush_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_runs_by_yet_again_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_tries_to_get_a_view_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_too_far_away_EG3.png we need to get a better view.png Rainbow_Dash_worriedly_looks_down_EG3.png Rainbow_levitates_up_on_balloons_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_levitating_upward_EG3.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_levitating_upward_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_doing_push-ups_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_popping_balloons_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_hangs_in_midair_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_falls_out_of_the_sky_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_coach_looking_behind_EG3.png Yellow_balloon_floating_by_a_bush_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_deflates_yellow_balloon_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_sniffing_Rainbow_Dash_EG3.png you smell like vanilla.png Rainbow_Dash_covers_Pinkie's_mouth_EG3.png we're trying to eavesdrop.png I have just the thing.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_doing_sit-ups_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie's_boom_mic_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_operating_a_boom_mic_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_adjusts_her_headset_EG3.png what are you doing Pinkie.png we're trying to spy on them.png|"Do you even know what the word "spy" means?" Rainbow_Dash_gets_angry_at_Pinkie_Pie_EG3.png|"It means being sneaky, it means not being seen!" Rainbow_Dash_berating_Pinkie_Pie_EG3.png|"It means..." Rainbow_Dash_yelling_in_the_open_EG3.png|"...BEING QUIET!!!" Rainbow_Dash_getting_stares_EG3.png Crystal_Prep_track_team_staring_at_Rainbow_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_embarrassed_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_hears_Pinkie_in_the_bush_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_makes_a_hasty_retreat_EG3.png|Retreat! Rainbow_Dash_left_behind_EG3.png Rainbow_Dash_runs_away_too_EG3.png Rainbow_and_Pinkie_run_away_from_Crystal_Prep_EG3.png Iris_out_on_Rainbow_and_Pinkie_EG3.png All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games 'All's_Fair_in_Love_&_Friendship_Games'_animated_short_title_card_EG3.png Students_exiting_the_school_EG3.png Pinkie_Pie_skipping_out_of_the_school_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_talking_EG3.png yes so that made me.png Lyra_finishing_Sweetie_Drops'_sentences_EG3.png yes just like.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_speak_in_unison_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_in_pleasant_shock_EG3.png you know me so well.png you know me so well (2).png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_interlock_arms_EG3.png Sandalwood_gets_the_students'_attention_EG3.png Sandalwood_mentions_the_Friendship_Games_tryouts_EG3.png oh.png em.png goodness.png there are limited sports.png bring you A game.png Sandalwood_runs_off_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_smiling_wide_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_get_angry_EG3.png Lyra_narrows_her_eyes_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_narrows_her_eyes_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_and_Lyra_face_off_EG3.png Sandalwood_performs_a_baton_act_EG3.png Sandalwood_finishes_his_act_EG3.png Students_applauding_Sandalwood_EG3.png Students_notice_dimming_lights_EG3.png Lyra_in_a_disco_outfit_EG3.png Lyra_Heartstrings_dancing_disco_EG3.png Lyra_Heartstrings_in_surprise_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_tap-dancing_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_finishes_her_act_EG3.png Lyra_grabs_Sweetie_Drops'_top_hat_EG3.png Lyra_crushes_Sweetie_Drops'_top_hat_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_in_shock_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_getting_mad_EG3.png Lyra_Heartstrings_vs_Sweetie_Drops_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_arm-wrestling_Bulk_Biceps_EG3.png Lyra_punching_a_sandbag_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_rips_a_phonebook_EG3.png Lyra_biting_a_barbell_EG3.png Lyra_bending_the_barbell_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_tossing_a_log_EG3.png Lyra_eating_hot_dogs_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_doing_angry_floral_arrangement_EG3.png Lyra_Heartstrings_molding_clay_EG3.png Lyra_makes_a_clay_horse_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_sculpting_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_makes_a_sculpture_of_herself_EG3.png Lyra_dressed_as_a_peacock_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_dressed_as_an_owl_EG3.png Lyra_squawking_angrily_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_hooting_angrily_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_competing_silhouettes_EG3.png is it just me.png|"Is it just me or did things take a turn towards Weirdsville?" Micro_Chips_taking_a_picture_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_lunges_at_Lyra_EG3.png Lyra_lunges_at_Sweetie_Drops_EG3.png Sweetie_Drops_attacking_Lyra_EG3.png Lyra_attacking_Sweetie_Drops_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_angry_split-screen_EG3.png Sandalwood_interrupting_EG3.png Sandalwood_runs_off_again_EG3.png Only_two_students_left_in_the_crowd_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_run_to_the_school_EG3.png Students_around_a_bulletin_board_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_shove_through_the_crowd_EG3.png Lyra_looks_at_the_team_roster_EG3.png you made the team.png you made the team (2).png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_smiling_again_EG3.png best.png friends.png forever.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_hugging_EG3.png Lyra_and_Sweetie_Drops_heart-shaped_iris_out_EG3.png Photo Finished Photo_Finished_animated_short_title_card_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna's_office_exterior_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_talks_with_Photo_Finish_EG3.png say no more.png will capture the magics.png Photo_Finish_speeds_off_EG3.png Canterlot_High_School_cafeteria_EG3.png Valhallen_and_Crimson_Napalm_having_lunch_EG3.png Photo_Finish_appears_behind_Crimson_Napalm_EG3.png Photo_Finish_and_the_Snapshots_appear_EG3.png The_Snapshots_go_to_work_EG3.png Spotlight_shines_in_Valhallen's_face_EG3.png Violet_Blurr_takes_Valhallen's_sandwich_EG3.png Violet_Blurr_replaces_Vallhallen's_sandwich_EG3.png Pixel_Pizzaz_roughly_brushes_Valhallen's_hair_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_of_Valhallen_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_camera_under_legs_EG3.png Violet_Blurr_powders_Valhallen's_face_EG3.png Valhallen_about_to_eat_his_sandwich_EG3.png Valhallen_about_to_take_a_bite_EG3.png Valhallen_scrunchy_face_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_photos_upside-down_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_photos_while_lying_down_EG3.png Photo_Finish_shoves_camera_in_Valhallen's_face_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_more_pictures_EG3.png enough I go.png Photo_Finish_speeds_away_again_EG3.png Snapshots_pick_up_photography_equipment_EG3.png Violet_Blurr_gives_Valhallen_his_sandwich_back_EG3.png Valhallen_dejected_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_dribbling_basketball_sloppily_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_about_to_shoot_a_basket_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_startled_EG3.png Photo_Finish_and_the_Snapshots_appear_again_EG3.png Fan_blowing_air_EG3.png Trampoline_slides_under_Wiz_Kid_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_bouncing_uncontrollably_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_of_Wiz_Kid_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_while_looking_away_EG3.png Violet_Blurr_and_Pixel_Pizzaz_throwing_basketballs_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_surrounded_by_basketballs_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_photos_crouching_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_photos_between_legs_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_blinded_by_camera_flash_EG3.png Photo_Finish_about_to_speed_off_again_EG3.png Photo_Finish_speeds_away_for_third_time_EG3.png Wiz_Kid_on_the_gymnasium_floor_EG3.png Miss_Cheerilee_shelving_library_books_EG3.png Snapshots_pounce_on_Cheerilee_EG3.png Cheerilee_in_a_cloud_of_dust_EG3.png Miss_Cheerilee_intimidated_EG3.png Pixel_Pizzaz_shoves_a_book_in_Cheerilee's_face_EG3.png Violet_Blurr_powders_Cheerilee_EG3.png Pixel_Pizzaz_blow-drying_Cheerilee_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_pictures_of_Cheerilee_EG3.png Photo_Finish_takes_close-up_pictures_of_Cheerilee_EG3.png Photo_Finish_shoves_camera_in_Cheerilee's_face_EG3.png Miss_Cheerilee_shushes_the_Snapshots_EG3.png Photo_Finish_snaps_her_fingers_again_EG3.png Photo_Finish_speeds_away_yet_again_EG3.png Miss_Cheerilee_annoyed_in_the_library_EG3.png Scribble_Dee_getting_a_drink_of_water_EG3.png Snapshots_take_pictures_of_Scribble_Dee_EG3.png Teddy_about_to_catch_a_football_EG3.png Snapshots_take_pictures_of_Teddy_EG3.png Teddy_tripping_over_himself_EG3.png Watermelody_painting_an_Alicorn_EG3.png Snapshots_take_pictures_of_Watermelody_EG3.png Photo_Finish_and_camera_close-up_EG3.png Camera_flashes_white_EG3.png Luna_talking_with_Photo_Finish_again_EG3.png Luna_scolding_Photo_Finish_EG3.png Photo_Finish_standing_up_EG3.png Photo_Finish_reaches_into_her_bag_EG3.png Glam_photos_of_Valhallen,_Watermelody,_and_Wiz_Kid_EG3.png Glam_photos_of_Scribble_Dee,_Cheerilee,_and_Teddy_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_commends_Photo_Finish_EG3.png hold that pose.png Vice_Principal_Luna_startled_EG3.png Snapshots_next_to_Vice_Principal_Luna_EG3.png Vice_Principal_Luna_looking_scared_EG3.png Camera_flashing_in_Luna's_office_EG3.png A Banner Day A Banner Day animated short title card EG3.png Canterlot High School front exterior EG3.png Vice Principal Luna in the gymnasium EG3.png Vice Principal Luna talking to Flash and friends EG3.png Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Flash suggests a music-themed banner EG3.png Flash Sentry "Love in a Flash" EG3.png Flash Sentry "universal language of music" EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png Micro Chips "the very fiber of our being" EG3.png Sandalwood suggests a peace-themed banner EG3.png Sandalwood "one love, bros" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Flash and friends fight over the art supplies EG3.png Flash Sentry painting the banner EG3.png Flash Sentry doing air guitar EG3.png Flash Sentry struck by inspiration EG3.png Flash Sentry painting an eighth note EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Sandalwood smushes paint between his hands EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Flash knocks glitter container away EG3.png Glitter container sails through the air EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Paint spills on Sandalwood's side of the banner EG3.png Sandalwood in surprise EG3.png Sandalwood "you're harshing the flow!" EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips "my friendship algorithm!" EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Flash Sentry upset at Micro Chips EG3.png Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png Sandalwood upset at Flash and Micro EG3.png Flash Sentry mocking Sandalwood EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna returns EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "my, oh, my" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Vice Principal Luna "this is wonderful!" EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood's completed banner EG3.png Vice Principal Luna compliments the boys EG3.png Flash Sentry thanks Vice Principal Luna EG3.png Flash Sentry "when you allow love to lead the way" EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png Miscellaneous Friendship Games animated shorts logo EG3.png Category:Galleries